The Best of Both Worlds
by Sabertooth Kitty
Summary: Mewtwo/Renamon. I got tired of waiting for one of these, so I wrote my own. Enjoy! :) CHAPTER TWO NOW UP!R&R Please!
1. A Cat, a Fox, and a Martini Glass

1 The Best of Both Worlds  
  
  
  
I don't own anything belonging to Pokemon or Digimon… there, I said it. Where's my $20?!  
  
Rated PG for sexual innuendo and possible mild violence later on…  
  
  
  
1.1 CH. ONE- A Cat, a Fox, and a Martini Glass  
  
A lonely figure stood outside the doors of a restaurant. The atmosphere seemed inviting- he never questioned that- but it was the people inside that bothered him the most. Many of them were underpaid workers, like he was. Many of them were lonely souls looking for someone to talk to, like he was.  
  
All of them were humans, as he was not.  
  
Swallowing his temper, bitter judgment, and pride, the figure walked in through the doors. He needed the company, whether it was a human being or not. He would have to ignore the species, intelligence, and superiority factors for about twenty minutes- he himself considered that nineteen minutes and fifty-five seconds too long, but loneliness would never stop tugging at him otherwise.  
  
The commotion in the restaurant stopped briefly. Everyone was afraid of this guy because of his bitter and rebellious past. He stood a little over average adult height and weighed more than 250 pounds! His fur was mostly light violet, except for his deep purple abdomen and tail. His legs were strong, sturdy, and cat-like, while his arms were long and thin. His waistline was quite skinny, though his hips were very wide in order to support his legs and strong, muscular tail. He was very powerful, but though from the looks of his chest and arms, no one could tell much outwardly. His face was shaped similar to that of a large cat- though his ears were bony and pulled back, his nostrils and mouth were small and hard to distinguish, and his eyes were large and penetrating. The final noticeable trait he possessed was a thick, fleshy tube that ran from the back of his head to the base of his neck.  
  
Mewtwo peered at the other customers as they whispered quietly to each other. {Pathetic humans,} he thought to himself. {What makes their lives any more worth living than mine? They seem so private when it comes to heated conversations.}  
  
The Pokemon walked up to the bar of the restaurant and seated himself in one of the small, cushioned stools. He had often heard that when humans get depressed, they may choose to go anywhere that sells alcoholic beverages and get themselves drunk, causing serious mental side effects. Though it sounded completely stupid to him, he also heard that it made the "drunkard" feel better about the world around him (even if it lasted for a short time).  
  
Mewtwo stared at the wide-eyed bartender. ~ Well, aren't you going to serve me? ~ he asked, impatiently.  
  
The bartender nodded nervously. "S-s-sure, I'll set you something," he quickly agreed, opening a chestnut oak cabinet behind the counter to reveal a secret stash of quality wines. "W-which one would you like?"  
  
Sneering in disgust, as he had never tasted alcohol before, Mewtwo stared at the bartender. ~ What… what do you suggest? ~ he asked.  
  
The bartender pulled out an orange wine bottle. "In my pinion, sir," he suggested, "this wine makes the best martinis-"  
  
~ Then, make me that. ~ Mewtwo interrupted.  
  
The bartender didn't question him and started making the martini. He made sure to put one of those tiny, tropical umbrellas in the glass, to hopefully please the Pokemon.  
  
When Mewtwo was given his martini, however, he looked at the bartender and held up the umbrella. ~ Do you know whom this might belong to? ~ he asked, caustically.  
  
The bartender stuttered momentarily. "Um, it's- it's supposed to be there, sir," he explained. "It's for decoration."  
  
Mewtwo ignored the bartender and casually tossed the umbrella over his shoulder. He raised the glass to his mouth and tipped it slightly as to receive some of the "sweet nectar" of the fine wine. Unfortunately, he found the taste intolerable and spat it into the bartender facing him.  
  
~ What was that?! ~ Mewtwo hollered. ~ Are you trying to poison me or simply provide bad service?! ~  
  
The bartender quickly hid under the table. He didn't want to be the focus of Mewtwo's anger. He knew his chances of survival were slim, but that was a chance he'd have to take.  
  
The angry Psychic Pokemon wanted to go straight after that bartender. He tossed the mostly full martini glass and crawled over the table in an attempt to find the bartender.  
  
At this time, another non-human figure walked through the door. As soon as she opened the door, the first sight she saw was a martini glass, flying in her direction. Finally, the glass hit her in the face, the pieces shattering onto the floor and the martini dripping off her face.  
  
The female observed Mewtwo on the table, grabbing the bartender by the scruff of the neck. ~ If you so much as utter one syllable, ~ he warned, ~ it will be the last thing you do. ~  
  
The new figure smirked in amusement, not by the bartender's squirming in fear, but by how Mewtwo was handling his rage. "A little hung-over, aren't we?" she spat harshly.  
  
Mewtwo looked in the direction of this female figure. Anatomically, she had a similar body structure to his. Her tips of ears, chest, belly, tip of tail, hands, lower legs, and feet were white, as opposed to her mostly yellow body and the purple gloves on her lower arms. Her legs were as strong and sturdy as his were, but though her arms were far from muscular, they out-did Mewtwo's thin and bony arms. Their waistlines were also the same, but her hips were not as large as his, which was possibly a speed factor. Her long tail was as fox-like as the rest of her, including the large tuft of fur on her chest, and her face. Like his face, her mouth and nose were barely noticeable, and while he had short ears and large eyes, she had long ears and smaller eyes. She had more interesting marks than he did- the purple zigzags under her eyes, the small wing-like attachments on her shoulders, and the yin-yang signs on her gloves and thighs.  
  
The Digimon now identified as Renamon walked past a jaded Mewtwo. The only reason she came by was to use the little Digimon's room- she often went on walks in the late evening and used the bathroom here as a pit stop.  
  
Mewtwo dropped the bartender. He forgot the stupid martini- why waste his life on alcohol when he could be doing something a little more interesting?  
  
The Pokemon waited outside the ladies' room. He had heard about these Digimon, and he had heard a few things about this Digimon as well. Perhaps he could scare her into battle and defeat her, proving that Pokemon really were better than Digimon.  
  
When Renamon stepped out, she noticed that Mewtwo was in her way and tried to get past him. "Pardon me, sir," she asserted, "but you're blocking my path. Would you mind stepping aside?"  
  
Mewtwo grinned evilly. ~ Of course, ~ he agreed, ~ …on one condition, that is. ~  
  
For one reason or another, Renamon didn't seem to trust Mewtwo. There was something in the way he sneered and smiled at the same time that robbed her of the trust. "How so?" she questioned.  
  
The Psychic Pokemon placed his small palm on doubtful Digimon's strong shoulder and led her outside. ~ We shouldn't talk about this here, ~ he said, glaring at all the frightened customers. ~ We'll take this outside. ~  
  
Renamon had a very bad feeling about what might happen. She was a brave young Digimon, that was true, but she still wanted the satisfaction of seeing her Tamer, Rika. Though recently she had problems doing it, she would have to do what she had done before she met her Tamer, and that was to survive by herself.  
  
The sad thing about this was that Mewtwo heard every thought that ran through Renamon's mind. If she needed a human that badly, defeating her would be effortless.  
  
However, both of them were in for a big surprise…  
  
Please wait for chapter two… it's in the process… anyway, review if you liked it! Please no flames… 


	2. The Proposition

1 The Best of Both Worlds  
  
1.1 CHAPTER TWO: The Proposition  
  
The two tall creatures sauntered into the parking lot of the restaurant. Mewtwo's hurried gait seemed to bother Renamon- where was he taking her, and what did he want from her? She hadn't done anything to upset him… had she?  
  
Mewtwo smiled at Renamon with a creepy, battle-suggestive look. He seemed very confident in his abilities; if he could easily defeat so many strong Pokemon, than taking down a Digimon shouldn't even be a problem.  
  
Renamon didn't fully understand why he was grinning at her in that way. All she knew was that her battle instincts and inborn defense mechanism told her not to trust him. It wasn't really his gestures or facial expressions- it was more of a "sixth sense" that Digimon possessed.  
  
Finally the two stopped walking. Renamon immediately moved away from Mewtwo, and then turned to face him. "Who are you?" she asked in confusion. "What do you want from me?"  
  
The Psychic Pokemon stared at her, unmoving. ~I am Mewtwo,~ he replied. ~I wish to challenge you to a battle. The winner claims the glory for his 'species'. The loser must never darken the doors of neither species again.~  
  
Unsure, Renamon didn't speak or move. She loved to battle, that went without question, but it was her doubt that halted her. She was sure that she could win a battle of that proportion, but he… he looked like the kind of creature that played by violent rules.  
  
The Digimon sighed. "I don't think so," she declined, reluctantly. "Your very face and tone of voice rob you of the confidence one would normally give, but it's your character that I see and notice. Unfortunately, that too has been corrupted by what past experiences you've had. To choose between fighting an unknown opponent and simply walking away isn't an option in any case, so you've left me in an immobile state of decision."  
  
Mewtwo believed that he had read in-between the lines of Renamon's vocalized thoughts. ~You depend on humans, don't you?~ he questioned.  
  
Renamon cocked her eyes. "What does that have to do with anything?" she asked. She naturally thought that every Pokemon as well as Digimon were concerned about humans in one way or another.  
  
However, this was certainly not Mewtwo's case. ~You need humans for food, shelter, care, love- you are a slave to humans, which therefore makes you much weaker than you appear.~  
  
Insulted, Renamon sneered and stepped forward. "I may have a human Tamer, and I may commune with other humans every so often, but that does not mean that I am a slave, nor that I am weak!" she barked. "I have defeated many opponents before Rika, but I have become much stronger with her as my Tamer!"  
  
Mewtwo shook his head in shame. ~You poor, poor Digimon,~ he said. ~You are a beast in denial. Don't worry- it happens to the most naïve of us all.~  
  
Renamon could just imagine the look on his face when she would choke him. What was his problem? What did his idiotic theory of humans have anything to do with his battle plans? Was there a point in even fighting it anymore?  
  
On the brighter side of the argument, Renamon was stalling quite successfully. In time, he would have to get bored of debating with her any further and leave, which meant that she could go on with her life.  
  
There was a problem with Renamon's stalling technique- Mewtwo had an excellent memory. ~So, will you battle me?~ he asked again, remembering.  
  
Renamon lowered her head in thought. It was better to leave this alone; he wasn't an evil Digimon (or a Digimon at all, for that matter) and he wasn't posing threats towards her, Rika, the other Tamers, or even humanity (he hated humans, true, but he never said anything about there destruction).  
  
The fox Digimon lifted her head and opened her mouth to speak. "No." she replied, simply.  
  
Mewtwo stepped towards her, angered. ~No?~ he repeated.  
  
Answering him with a poker face and a low growl, Renamon turned away from Mewtwo and continued on her nightly walk. She thought that he should leave the conflict at that and not question his opponent's decision.  
  
Mewtwo had other plans…  
  
Chapter three is coming soon! Please R&R! 


	3. Persistence is Bliss

The Best of Both Worlds  
  
  
  
CHAPTER THREE: Persistence is Bliss  
  
  
  
The bright crescent moon lit the sky as a proud Renamon strolled the streets of the quiet Japanese town. The Digimon was so happy for herself, standing up to that Pokemon like that. She hadn't noticed it before the confrontation, but as she now viewed the beautiful night sky, the stars seemed to shine brighter for her.  
  
Renamon smiled. On the usual occasion, fighting was something she'd look forward to, but while this hadn't changed, she was very proud of the mature and respectful manner that she handled the situation. There was no reason to fight (he wasn't an evil Digimon and he never made threats), which only added more to her pride.  
  
As Renamon stood next to a rusty lamppost, she noticed the garbage can out of the corner of her eye. There wasn't anything to unusual about it- until she thought she saw it move. Curious, she walked up to it and lifted the lid, only to find.  
  
A figure with a rotting banana peel on its head rose from the large trash can. ~Hello, Renamon,~ Mewtwo greeted. ~Good to see you again.~  
  
"Too soon," Renamon remarked as she glanced at Mewtwo's trash-covered body. "Why is there a jar of mayonnaise on your hand, a container of old cottage cheese on your foot, and a disgusting item that looks like an old sandwich stuck to the base of your tail?"  
  
Mewtwo pulled his hand out of the Mayo jar. ~You found me in the garbage; what did you expect?~ he said, letting the old banana peel slide own his face. ~Besides, if I had come to ask you what I came to ask out in the open, you would have surely fled. I needed to find more creative ways of cornering you, so here I am.~  
  
Renamon rolled her eyes. She knew what was coming. "Looking for that battle, right?" she predicted.  
  
~Very well done,~ Mewtwo congratulated. ~I loved the way you snuck in that hint of sarcasm.~  
  
"Thank you," Renamon said with a nod, "but I still won't battle you. Through the eyes of my duty, I see no reason for us to fight. You are not a threat to me, and I am not a threat to you-"  
  
~So you think, my dear Digimon,~ Mewtwo interrupted. ~You stand between my current fame and the fame in which I shall truly be respected. When I defeat you in battle, I will be on my way to defeating other types of anime creature media.~  
  
The fox Digimon sneered. "So, I'm a tool," she concluded. "You're using me to get to other Digimon, and others."  
  
~Not a tool! Never a tool!~ Mewtwo corrected. ~More like a. like a trophy.~  
  
Renamon clenched her fists. "Tool. trophy." she thought aloud. "It makes no difference to me, and it won't to other Digimon. What makes you think that you can take them down so easily?!"  
  
Mewtwo raised one of his six digits. ~One word: help,~ he explained. ~Many Digimon cannot survive on their own- they need assistance from either humans or each other. Alone, they are weak and easily taken down. True, I will have to separate them from everyone else, but with my powers, that will not only be easy, but it will also be the hardest trail I face.~  
  
Renamon soon realized that Mewtwo was indeed a threat. He wanted to control the Digimon- apparently, he had done something similar to the Pokemon. That was what she was fighting against, and whether her intuition was right or not, she had to battle him. It was her job, and she had no choice.  
  
After a few moments of harsh silence, Renamon heavily sighed. "All right, I'll battle you," she reluctantly agreed. "Meet me in the middle of the park, tomorrow afternoon. Are you happy now, you son of a-"  
  
Mewtwo quickly covered Renamon's mouth. ~Quite the feisty fighter, aren't we?~ he commented caustically. ~I like that in an opponent. I can't wait for the battle.~  
  
With that, Mewtwo levitated upwards into the sky. The force of his take-off pushed Renamon back onto the street, sending other garbage soaring into her face.  
  
Renamon spit out a wad of old cottage cheese. She needed time alone and a place to think. Rika was still asleep, as well as the other tamers. There was one Digimon, however, that she could count on in her troubled times. 


End file.
